Currently, reflective film is used in backlight module of display apparatus in order to improve light efficiency by means of high reflectivity of the reflective film. The conventional reflective film mainly includes three layers, that is, a reflective layer 101, Polyethylene Terephthalate (PET) layer 102 and a backside coating 103 which are stacked on one another from top to bottom, as shown in FIG. 1. When used in a backlight module, the reflective film is attached on the reflection surface of the light guiding plate of the backlight module. However, in a backlight module operated with a side incident mode, there are intervals between adjacent light emitting diodes (LEDs) in a light strip. According to optical theory, at light incident side, the reflective lights would be strongest at portions of reflection surface directly in front of each LED, and become weaker at portions of reflection surface corresponding to regions between two adjacent LEDs. Therefore, alternate bright and dark regions would appear on the reflection surface at light incident side, causing a common hot spot phenomenon in the field, which could reduce display quality of the display apparatus.